Computers and familiar faces
by allaroundtheanimeworld
Summary: <html><head></head>Ereri oneshot fanfic! Rated T for Levi's vulgar mouth. Eren is a computer tech called by Levi to come over and 'fix' his computer. (no nsfw). Slight reincarnation AU, mostly hinted at. Hope you enjoy! Eren!Computer tech Levi!customer. Follow me on my tumblr at smileyyminaa.</html>


"Hello, this is Trost Computer services. My name is Eren, how may I help you today?" Eren asked cheerfully through his headset.

This was his last customer service call before he could go home and Eren was determined to get it over it as soon as possible. Tonight Eren was going to go to dinner with Mikasa and Armin at a fancy restaurant nearby and for once he would be the one who would get the tab.

"My computers not working. I need you to come by and fix it." Levi stated bluntly on the other line. Levi tapped his foot impatiently as he glared at a large brown package left on his doorstep.

"Oh, well um, let's see if we can fix it from here first." Eren compromised. "What seems to be the problem, sir?"

Levi tsked, "I told you already, it's not working. Just get over here and fix it yourself." Levi turned away from the package left outside, and started to make a batch of tea due to the cold weather.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do is customer service over the phone, and its almost closing time. "If you need physical help, you will have to set an appointment another day." Eren explained, "however we can try to at least pinpoint the problem. Does your computer turn on, at least?"

"No, it doesn't. And I need it fixed by tomorrow, I wont settle for less. Come by now." Levi said in an annoyed manner.

Eren raised his eyebrows at the man on the other line, baffled at his rudeness. Eren had half a mind to tell the guy off but decided against it. Eren worked at the Trost computer services for about half a year now, and it paid well. Eren wasn't dumb enough to throw that away. Eren could finally eat real meals, not ramen and actually eat out for once and pay for the tab. Not to mention pay for his rent on time.

"This is my last call of the night, after this my job is over for the night." Eren stated boldly, "I'm not coming over, I'm not paid for this." Okay well, maybe this is rude... But it was as kind as Eren was going to get with this guy.

Levi groaned, "Such a greedy bastard... Fine, I'll pay you. How much do you want? 200?" Levi snapped.

Eren widened his eyes, Eren never earned this much money before, especially if it was on what he does on a normal basis. And for only what? An hour or two overtime? Eren was about to say yes, when he remembered he had plans afterwards.

Eren sighed, slumping in his comfy roller chair "Cant. I have a thing after."

Levi tsked, "then push your plans back! It shouldn't take that long. Just say you'll be a few hours late!" Levi growled. Levi paced back and forth angrily in his kitchen, waiting for his water to boil.

The phone line went silent for a moment while Eren debated mentally whether to go or not. "Alright, what's your address?" Eren asked, scrambling for a pen and piece of paper on his messy desk.

"2512 Scouting Ave. Apartment 34. Its near the Military Bakery." Levi informed, "I'll pay you when you're done."

"Alright, I think I got it. Thats like 20 minutes from here. I'll head over now." Eren replied, already getting off his seat. The line went silent again, and Eren waited for a reply until he heard an all too familiar beeping sound. "T-that asshole! He hung up on me!" Eren fumed as he ripped the headset and slammed it on his desk.

"Hey! Don't ruin the equipment, Yeager!" Jean called from across the hallway. "Shut the fuck up, horse-face. You piss me off." Eren said bitterly as he grabbed his jacket from his chair, and stormed out of his office.

XxX

_From Armin: _**Hey Eren, what's up?**

**Sorry but I'm going to be really late... I have to stop by a customers place to fix his computer.**

_From Armin: _**Aww that sucks. But its okay- work is work. When will do you think you'll be done?**

**I dunno. I'll be an hour or two late for sure.**

_From Armin: _**Oh okay... Well, this can't be helped. I'll tell Mikasa so she won't freak out on you. Just text me when you're done so we can head over. I'll just go to Mikasa's place and hang out until you're ready. Then we can just meet up at the place, okay?**

**Okay, thanks Armin. Sorry.**

_From Armin: __**Its fine (: Good luck!**_

XxX

"Should be around here..." Eren muttered to himself as he walked to the Military Bakery. "Damnit, I should have asked for his number..." He groaned. Eren shamefully walked inside the bakery store to ask for directions.

The store was surprising normal inside, unlike the name of the store. There were tables and chairs to sit and chat while eating the baked goods. The store seemed to be doing well, looking from the faces of the satisfied customers.

Eren walked to the counter to find a blonde girl with a bored expression on her face. She had blue eyes and had her hair up. She was sitting on a stool, leaning on the counter. Her facial expression seemed apathetic, but Eren could tell from the look in her eye that she was well aware of what what happening around her. The girl noticed Eren right away, staring at him with an all too familiar look he couldn't place.

It made Eren slightly uncomfortable. "Um, do you know where this address is?" He asked, showing the slip of paper to the cashier. The girl turned her attention to the paper, and stared at it with the same indifferent expression.

After she let out a bored sigh, and sat up straight. "That'll be two dollars and fifty cents." Eren made a confused face, "What?" The cashier repeated herself, "Information costs money." She explained.

Eren frowned at the girl, "I just need to know which way to go." The girl shrugged her shoulders, as if saying 'I don't care.'

"I shouldn't have to pay you to tell me which way to go! I could ask anyone else for free!" Eren exclaimed. He clenched his fists, crumpling the paper in his hand. The girls usual expression changed, her face looking amused. "Then you should-"

"Annie? Whats going on here?" A muscular man with blonde hair asked, walking over. Annie rolled her eyes, and returned back to her bored expression. "Are you picking fights with the customers again?" The man questioned, standing next to Annie. Annie shrugged her shoulders.

The man laughed in reply then turned Eren, "Sorry, sorry. We'll give you a discount as an apology. Names' Reiner. What are you looking for?"

"Nothing. I just need to know where this address is." Eren answered with an annoyed tone. Eren showed Reiner the crumpled paper. Reiner leaned to glance at the paper, then laughed loudly again.

"Thats right across the street! The expensive looking apartment with the glass doors. Whatcha' doing going over there?" He asked. Eren put the paper in his jacket pocket, "fix a guy's computer." He muttered, "thanks." Eren started to walk out the store when Reiner called out to him.

"Hey, wait!" Eren turned back to the two to see Reiner holding out two small cupcakes. "For the lost time and trouble. Hope we didn't take too much of your time." He grinned. Eren reached for the cupcakes, "thanks." Reiner nodded, "come by sometimes, nice to see old faces once in a while."

XxX

***Knock knock knock***

"Man… I it took me forty minutes to get here. Damn it…" Eren cursed as he waited for the customer to open the door. As Eren waited looked down to find a large brown package places at the front of the doorstep, "what's with this box anyways... Did he leave it outside on accident? Maybe the mail man put it here since he was gone?"

Then Eren widened his eyes as a thought crossed his mind, "Oh hell no! He did not just leave his apartment! What the fuck! He totally ditched me, he totally blew me off!" Eren pounded on the door once more. Stronger and more persistent than the first time. "I swear if he actually ditched me Ima-"

"Quit pounding on the fucking doors, you dumbass, I heard you the first time." A voice snapped as the door opened. The man had black hair with a sharp undercut. He was short, probably around 5'3 and had a pissed off expression. The man seemed slightly surprised at first, his eyes widening for a fraction of a second before he composed myself again.

Eren widened his eyes at the man, "c-cute..." Eren whispered accidently, his face suddenly heating up. "What? Speak up, you brat. You were unleashing hell on my door, but can't even talk?" The man's replied. Eren shook his head, "I can talk just fine." Eren said defensively.

The older man rolled his eyes, "whatever. You're the computer guy right? You're late, I expected you twenty five minutes ago." The man crossed his arms, and leaned on his door frame.

"Well sorry. I got lost getting here, okay?" Eren shot back. The guy was hot, sexy even. The man was super short, compared to Eren. Eren seemed to tower over the older man, but Eren found that extremely attractive. The man seemed familiar, like he met his somewhere before, probably in a store or something so he casually brushed off the feeling.

His eyes were steel gray and very attractive but it was odd because it looked as if they were looking right through Eren. It made the hairs on his neck stand up.

The older man raised an eyebrow at the younger male, then looked at the two cupcakes in his hand. "It doesn't look like you got lost. More like distracted." Eren felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment, "it's a long story, okay! Geez, the store gave them to me for free! Here, just take it!" Eren said, handing out the cupcake to the older male.

He eyed the cupcake suspiciously before turning away from it, "I don't want that fucking thing. I don't know where its been or who touched it. Disgusting." Eren couldn't believe the man, sure he was fucking sexy but he was a complete asshole! "Fine then, I'll eat it myself." Eren said, pulling his hand away.

The older male rolled his eyes at Erens childish reply, " whatever. I don't care, just don't make a fucking mess. I Just cleaned the place. Take your shoes off, and bring that box inside." The older man replied, turning away from Eren.

"Why do I have to carry your package inside? That's yours, I'm just here to fix your computer. I have places to be." Eren complained, not moving. "That's the fucking computer, you shitty brat, what else would it be? And I'm not touching that box, it's fucking dirty as shit. I refuse to touch that thing." He replied.

Eren gaped at the man, "wait, this is your computer? Its not even set up yet!" He exclaimed. The older man tsked, "yeah, I think I realized that you fucking genius. That's why I called you to do it." The man said in an annoyed tone.

"What the fuck..." Eren muttered to himself as the realization hit him, "ugh this is going to take fucking forever..."

Eren let out a sigh as he took off his shoes, and put the cupcakes on top of the brown box. Eren curses to himself as he carried the box inside.

The apartment was huge. And not to mention clean. Or expensive looking. The apartment had an open space and everything was in view. The clean kitchen was basically sparkling and all the appliances seemed either new or recent. The wide living room had a couch and across from it was a TV which hung on the wall. Nearby was a dark table in the corner of the room. The windows in the living room showed the view of the city. Although the view wasn't breathtaking, like in the movies, it was still nice. Then there was a hallway which probably lead to the bedroom and bathroom.

"I want it set up there." The man ordered, pointing at the table in the living room. Eren put the box down next to the table. "This is place amazing..." Eren said in awe, "what job do you have?" He asked excitedly, forgetting completely about what happened prior.

The older man raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger male, but answered his question anyways, " I'm a lawyer." Eren grinned gleefully, "damn! Thats so awesome!" Levi shrugged his shoulder in apathetic manner. As if he'd been heard that everyday, and got tired with it.

"It must be tiresome though. But if you like it then I guess its worth it." Eren continued, "that's why I'm a computer tech." Eren grinned, showing off his white teeth and sparkling green eyes. "One day, I'll have make enough money to have a nice place and support my family."

The man replied with a gentle hum, "give me your cupcakes, I'll put them in the fridge until you're done." He said in a much kinder tone. Eren nodded happily as he gave the baked goods to the older man, "what's your name anyways?" The man smirked as he made his way to the kitchen. "Ackerman. But just call me Levi, brat."

"Levi..." Eren said, testing out the name. "Sounds nice." He complimented. Levi smirked again, " so does yours, brat. Now get working." Eren nodded, turning his attention back to his job.

Levi did little things while Eren worked on the computer, mostly picking up trash or cleaning the surrounding area. Eren felt as if he was being watched, but it brushed the feeling aside. E ren worked swiftly, trying to get the job done as quickly as possible, but still efficiently. However Erens phone started to buzz. Eren pulled his phone out to find Armin calling him. "Ah, hold on I have to get this." Levi simply nodded in response, too concentrated on cleaning the leftover mess.

**"Hello? Armin?" **

_**"Hey Eren." **_The chirpy voice said from the other line.

"**Hey Armin. Sorry this is taking a lot longer than expected..." **Eren said apologetically.

_**"Nah its fine. Mikasa and I are watching The Avengers right now anyways. But I was on the computer a while ago and it said the weathers going to get really bad soon, Eren. You have to walk home don't you? When do you think you'll be done?" **_Armin asked with a worried tone.

Eren could hear Mikasa in the background pressing Armin with more questions. "Is Eren okay?" "Tell him to come home already." "Its going to be a rainstorm, Armin." "He has to walk home, he'll get wet." "It's dark out now, he won't be safe outside."

**"A-anyways," **Armin continued, **"I think we'll should cancel the dinner for tonight. We can go another time, but a rainstorms coming this way, Eren. I think it would be best if you just come home now..." **Armin suggested.

**"Umm, I don't know, Armin. I'm almost done... Hold on." **Eren took the phone from his ear to talk to Levi.

"Levi, there's a rainstorm coming and I have to walk home.." Eren trailed off. Levi looked up from cleaning the floor to look at Eren. Levi took off his cleaning mask covering his mouth, "tch, there's no choice then. I'll give you a ride home so tell your girlfriend that you'll be fine." With that, Levi continued back to cleaning.

"I-I don't have a girlfriend!" Eren whispered loudly, a slight pink showing on his cheeks. Eren heard Levi mutter something incoherent, but paid it no mind and returned to the phone call with Armin.

**"Levi said he could give me a ride home after I'm done, so you guys don't have to worry." **Eren informed.

_**"Oh okay, that's fine then. I'll tell Mikasa." **_Armin replied.

**"Thanks, Armin. Good luck with that. Sorry about the dinner. I owe you one." **

_**"Hahaha, just get back safe then we're even." **_Armin said casually.

**"Okay, see you soon." **

**"**_**Bye."**_

Eren put the phone away in his pocket as Levi turned to the younger boy. "Finally off the phone with your girlfriend, Yeager?"

"I told you I don't have a girlfriend!" Eren said in an embarrassed manner. Levi smirked, "sure. Now hurry up, I don't want to get yelled at by your girlfriend." Levi teased, heading towards the kitchen. Eren pouted, furrowing his eyebrows. He only went back to work after Levi told him if he didn't 'get his cute ass moving he'll throw away his cupcakes.' That made Eren work as vigorously as ever, with an obvious blush to his cheeks.

While Eren worked, Levi remained in the kitchen. "Okay, Its done." Eren said eventually, trying to forget the earlier incident. "You how to actually work a computer, right?" Eren questioned. Levi rolled his eyes, "of course I do, you shitty brat, I'm a fucking lawyer." Levi replied with his usual tone. However, it seemed less venomous than usual, it held no real bite to his words.

"Geez. I still can't believe you wanted to me set up your computer... I'm a computer tech, not a handyman. I don't know why you called me." Eren stated. Levi made no reply to Erens comment, but simply continued to stare at the younger male. There was a brief awkward silence in the air until Eren spoke up again. "Well I'm done, so I guess I can go home now..."

Levi snorted in reply, "no way I just brewed another batch of tea. We'll leave after tea and eating your shitty cupcakes. Now get your adorable ass over here and help me carry the food." Levi said, pouring the tea in two China cups. Eren looked down, trying to hide embarrassment as he made his way towards Levi.

"I thought you didn't want to eat the cupcake." Eren said, trying to start a conversation. Levi rolled his eyes, "don't be so fucking greedy you little shit. I'm just eating the inside. Imagine the dirt on the outside of it, especially with someone as careless as you handling it."

"Hey! I'm not greedy, I was just wondering! And I'm not careless!" Eren pouted, taking a bite from his cupcake. Levi rested his chin on his elbow, which was currently on the armrest of the couch, "sure, sure. You just dropped the keyboard how many times?" He teased, taking a sip from his tea cup.

Eren took another bite from his cupcake, "that was an accident!"

"Sure, all three times." Levi remarked, "hey, don't make crumbs. I just cleaned the place. Geez, you're such a child. How old are you even?" He questioned playfully. "Ateteen." Eren tried to answer, but he only made incoherent sounds, his mouth full from the cupcake.

Levi tsked, and grabbed a nearby napkin. Levi then scooted closer to the younger male until he was seated right next Eren, making their shoulders touch. Eren unconsciously tries to lean away from the older man, but Levi then grabbed his chin and pulled him down to Levi's eye level, making Eren widen his eyes.

"Don't make crumbs, you dumbass." He said, wiping Eren's mouth with the napkin. After Levi was done, he stared at Eren's turquoise eyes longer than what seemed appropriate, then turned away to sit at his corner of the couch again. Eren bit his lip, looking away. "S-sorry..." He whispered.

Levi took another sip from his tea, "how long have you been working as a computer tech?" He asked. Eren looked puzzled for a second, trying to regain his thoughts. "Oh, um about half a year now." He answered. Levi nodded slowly, letting the information sink in slowly. It seemed as if Levi was paying extra to Eren, watching every little thing he did. It reminded him of the look Annie gave him. It reminded him of a lot of things, but he couldn't place the familiar feeling.

Eren purposely coughed to dispel some of the awkward atmosphere he was feeling, and took a sip of his tea. "How are you, Yeager?" The older man asked, his voice much more raw and genuine. Although the question would normally be regarded as normal, the way Levi conveyed his emotions into the question seemed as if he was asking an entire different question. As If there was a deeper meaning behind his words.

This made Eren look at the older man in a questioning manner. But Levi continued to look at him expectantly for an answer. As if he knew something Eren wasn't aware of.

Eren always thought Levi was the type looked older than he actually was. Probably because of stress from work, or maybe because he man always wore a pissed off expression. His eyebrows were always furrowed, creating a permanent eyebrow crease, and he often wore a frown.

But looking at him now, his rough features seemed to have smoothed over. The crease in his eyebrow had nearly vanished, only showing a faint marking now, and his frown had somehow disappeared. Eren couldn't place it, but even if his usual tough features lessened, it seemed it as if the age in his face remained. His face seemed tired and troubled, yet relieved. It was a difficult expression to name.

"Levi?" Eren questioned, "what do you mean?" Eren waited for an answer, but he was only greeted with silence. Levi looked conflicted during the silence but then shook his head, and whatever decision he was making with it. "Never mind brat, its late now. Lets go, I'll drop you off."

"But Levi-" Eren tried, but to no avail. Levi stood up from the couch, signaling the end of the grabbed his untouched cupcake and put it on Erens side of the plate. "Eat it and put on your shoes, brat."

After he stacked the china cups and carried them to the kitchen sink. Eren remained on the couch, unmoving until Levi called out to him. "Come on, you shitty brat. You're friends are waiting for you arent they?"Eren slowly nodded in reply and ate the cupcake in one bite, followed by him putting on his shoes afterwards.

"Ready?" Levi asked, as he grabbed his car keys from the stand next to the front door. Eren nodded, "yeah."

The car ride was silent, the only source of sound being the rain pounding against the car relentlessly and the occasional directions from Eren. Eventually they reached Eren's shabby apartment, and the car pulled in front of the apartment complex.

"Thanks." Eren said, trying to sound casual. Eren undid his seat buckle as Levi nodded in reply. "Um, I guess Ima go then." Eren stated awkwardly as he reached for the door handle.

"Wait, Yeager." Levi called out. Levi leaned over to the center console and pulled out a tissue box. Eren lowered his eyebrows in confusion as Levi put his hand inside and started to rummage around for something. Just then, Levi pulled out a big wad of cash from the tissue box. He started to count the money until he reached three hundred dollars.

"Here." Levi said, handing the money out to Eren. "W-what. No, its fine!" Eren exclaimed, waving his hand out in front of him to express himself. "I didn't even fix your computer! I just set it up, that doesn't cost three hundred dollars!"

"Then for today. For seeing you today." But Eren still didn't accept them money, "meeting a brat like me isn't worth three hundred dollars! You said i'm a brat yourself! Really, its fine!"

"Im a lawyer, three hundred dollars won't hurt me. Besides you want to provide for your family, right?" Levi retorted. He put the money in Eren's hand, "this is the least I can do now."

"Okay, but I'm not a charity case! _**I **_want to be able to provide for my family, myself. Then it wouldn't be me providing for them in the first place! I want to be able to stand up on my own feet and take on the world for them!"

"A little help isn't bad, Eren. Rely on people sometimes." Levi said softly, his rough facial features lessening once more.

"I know its not, and I appreciate it. Seriously, but this is a goal I set for myself for as long as I could even remember! It just feels natural, I need to do this myself. Help is nice, but just taking money would end up hindering me... Just let me shoulder it!" Eren stared at Levi with a determined expression on his face. Levi opened his mouth but no words came out; he was speechless.

It was the same expression he held when he took that courtroom by storm, and the very same expression when he fought the titans... His eyes, which held nothing but pure determination and confidence never failed to impress the older man. Levi shook his head, "you haven't changed at all, have you, you little shit..." Levi whispered to himself as he couldn't help but make a small smile.

"What? Sorry Levi, but I can't hear you. " Eren explained. Levi studied Eren's face, seeing the all too familiar sparkling turquoise eyes which played such a big part in his previous life.

"I said 'fine, but at least take this'." Levi lied as he put the money back in the tissue box and temporarily placed it on his lap as he reached for something around his neck. He pulled it over his head, and put it in Eren's hand.

"A necklace?" Eren questioned, looking closer at the item. Levi nodded in response, "its custom made. Only a few others I'm close with have the same necklace." He explained, "now you have one too."

"Woah...it's so cool. What are those? Wings?" Eren asked in awe, picking up the metal piece. "Its called the Wings of Freedom. Take good care of it, Yeager." Levi said in a gentle tone. Eren nodded enthusiastically as he put it on. "But I just met you today, are you sure this is okay?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Yeager? We've met before-just a long time ago." Levi stated, smirking slightly.

"Geez, sorry." Eren said sarcastically. Levi rolled his eyes as he unlocked his car, "now get out, Yeager. Armin and Mikasa will be worried." Eren grinned brightly in response, "maybe I'll remember you!" Eren said as he got out of the car.

"Hopefully." Levi muttered to himself as Eren closed the passenger side door. "Bye, Levi!" Eren shouted, "thanks for the necklace!" He said one last time before running into the apartment to get shelter from the rain.

Levi watched Eren until he was out of view. When he finally lost sight of Eren, Levi let out a sigh as a smile took form on his lips. Levi put the tissue box back into the center console, then reached for his phone.

_**"Hello?"**_

**"Hey Petra. Its Levi." **

_**"Hey Levi. What's up?" **_

**"I finally found Eren, Petra." **

_**"Oh Levi, that's amazing! I'll tell Erwin and Hange you found him."**_

**"Thank you, Petra. He doesn't seem to remember anything though."**

_**"...what are you going to do, Levi?" **_

**"Make a choice with no regrets."**


End file.
